Turned Into a Nightfury
by Nightfury58
Summary: So someone is sucked into the world of HTTYD, but here's a twist   he is a Nightfury! Please read&review i need them to continue the story.  Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_I abandoned my old story… but I have a brand new story, and hopefully #2 is better!_

**Chapter 1: Amazing Things do Happen**

I was on the computer, searching for ANYTHING related to 'How to Train Your Dragon'. Call me crazy, but my dream was that I was a Nightfury. Actually, that dream happened last night. Anyway, I went to the bathroom and when I came back, I found a strange hypnotizing pattern on the computer. I felt myself moving toward it, although I tried to stop myself. I was sucked into the portal and the screen turned blank once I was in.

-thisisaline-

I woke up to the sound of talking. I slowly opened my hazel-colored eyes and saw Vikings! _Huh? Where am I? _I yelled in shock, but I heard…. Roars? I looked down at my hands… paws? I tried to stand upright but fell flat on my face. _What the… _I saw my wings, even my long tail. Had my dream come true? I looked up again and saw Hiccup and Toothless standing in front of me.

"_Uh, Toothless?" _I growled.

"_Who are you, and how did you get here!" _Toothless snarled at me.

"Toothless, calm down! Now Nightfury, how did you get here?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"_I… I don't know! I was human then I woke up here as a Nightfury! Can you help me?" _ I asked

"Huh, so you were human, woke up here… Hey guys, it won't do any harm!" Hiccup called.

"Really, what's its name?" Astrid insisted.

"_First of all, I'm a boy, and second, my name is Nathan." _ I pointed out as I stood up on all fours and nudged Hiccup's side.

"He's a boy whose name is Nathan and has no idea why he is here." Hiccup said as he pushed me away.

"Well, Bluescale, my Nadder is dead and I don't have a dragon."

Oh boy. I know where she is going. She wants _me _as her dragon. I… I can't take it! So what did I do? I ran. I jumped over a rock, slid under a branch, sidestepped a deer, and got myself stuck in the canyon where Hiccup and Toothless met. _God, what did I do wrong…? I know I asked for this, but I didn't know that it would be _this _confusing…_ I sulked next to the lake and buried my head in my hands- no, paws. Then I realized how hungry I was. My teeth suddenly shot out! I remembered that Nightfury's have retractable teeth. I felt around and found the muscles that push and pull. It was amusing pushing and pulling my teeth. Then I realized I was sitting in the middle of nowhere playing with my teeth. I felt stupid after that. Then I smelled fish in the lake. _Am I really going to do this? _I snapped up some cod and swallowed them.

_Snap! Thump… Thump… THUD! Snap, snap, snap, snap, thump, thump snap THUD! _My ears shot up and pinpointed the noise. It was slowly approaching, obviously. Then there was a loud _THUD_ and I saw Hiccup tumbling down the hill. I raced to catch him and barely caught him with my head.

"Thanks, Nathan."

"_No problem. What are you doing here?"_ I growled as I set Hiccup down. Then I noticed Toothless trotting down the hill. "_Oh."_

"We came to see you and find out about your situation," Hiccup said with a goofy smile.

-thisisalinesorta-

I trotted back to the village and sat next to the fire. I watched as people went around and I fell asleep at the end of the day.

_Sorry for the really short chapter but I need suggestions to continue. If you review I will thank you in the next chapter ok people? Thanks for clicking bye._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to Toothless-The-Nightfury, buggy1997123, Bolo Toothless MarkXXXIII, and AlarataraWitchIce for reviewing! Woot!_

**Chapter 2 Part One: Learning How to Control Your Body**

I sat there in the rain, but I didn't notice it. A swarm of thoughts flooded my brain as I sobbed in the rain, all alone. _How did this happen? Why did this happen? What should I do now? Why isn't there anyone answering? Why? _I figured that sitting there and crying won't do anything, so I got up on all fours and walked around. I always lost my balance and fell on my face. _AUGH!_ I got so angry I breathed fire and it caught on a tree. _Did I just… do that? _I stared at the flaming tree in wonder. I got all excited and bounced around wildly. _THIS IS SO COOL! _I found out that my tail kept balance when off the ground. But that was the easy part. I hated it when my wings kept getting caught in EVERYTHING! But alas I found to fold them up on my side. Next, I felt my teeth. Now where are those muscles? _Hmm, not here… AAH! _My teeth fully unsheathed themselves. I quickly brought them down. Then I played around with my fun ears. They were really fun to play with. Then I fell asleep. And I had quite an interesting dream…

_I was walking in a deep black abyss, when suddenly a strange figure leapt out of the shadows and scared the living daylights out of me. Luckily it was enough to wake me up and when I did there was a strange figure ACTUALLY standing there._

_W-what are y-you doing h-here? _I stuttered. The figure sighed and disappeared once more.

_IM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORTEST CHAPPY EVER IM OUT OF IDEAS PLEASE HELP IN NEED PLOT IDEAS!_


End file.
